


Firecracker Heart

by GothieCakes



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothieCakes/pseuds/GothieCakes
Summary: Lowain, Tomoi and Elsam have their daily talk about the girls on the ship, until Elsam turns their conversation into an ultimate 'what if' scenario… Tomoi, strangely seems to go quiet at the topic.
Relationships: Six | Seox/Tomoi (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Firecracker Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeggySan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeggySan/gifts).



> HBD GABBI !!! oh my gosh I am so happy I've been dragged into granblue hell with you with all of these lovely catboys to destroy my heart with-- oh wait sorry I meant yours definitely. 
> 
> buT-- THIS DOESN'T STOP THE FACT I WROTE THESE CATBOYS FOR YOU... I've caught such big feelings for them I'm afraid it's too late for me... but you must go on, celebrate your birthday with them and have an amazing day-- 
> 
> Okay seriously I hope you enjoy this, its something DEFINITELY more personal considering I dont usually write... ever, it is a sacred gift you've unlocked today and I hope this can make you happy even if it's just the smallest bit ❤ thanks for all the amazing years and I hope our rarepair can grow into something bigger and so much better after this... I believe in it... 
> 
> I believe in the catboys....

"Ah, there she goes again." Lowain sighs and leans back into their place on the sofa, his eyes now saddened by the fact Katalina had left the room with Gran at her side. The three of them hadn't been able to make out words, but appreciate her? They did.

So there they sat, Tomoi, on his right, Elsam on his left. Lowain proudly in the middle. They both nodded in agreement as they gazed upon the ships shared recreational room, the door Kat had gone through now shut. Their eyes following whatever Lowain would catch his fancy on next. The three of them while waiting, chatting about the various pleasantries of their job cooking on the Grandcypher. Much easier than their past jobs, seeing every beautiful island, soaring through the skies. They would have been fools to pass it up.

And, the conversation went on. With each topic Lowain brought up, the three would eventually agree, laughing and praising each other. That's when Rackam wandered in, Elsam's ears perking up upon seeing him chatting away with Lucius. The two, seemingly in a good mood. 

"Now, bros…" Elsam leaned forward, urging them to join their somewhat of a circle, while still having a visual on the two men still far off from them, "have we ever thought, if a guy looks totally smokin'?" 

Lowain let out a hushed laugh and went to lean back, winking at Elsam then smirked, "Everyone has their style, lookat Rackam, sturdy and tough, confident, I ain't complaining." Elsam and Tomoi nodded crossing their arms.

"Well-- I think, Lucius has great hair! He keeps himself totally pampered for a monster hunter, he's got skill, It's so cool…!" Elsam spoke with a confident grin afterwards. Tomoi nodded at both their words, eyes shut, thinking before speaking, 

"If you ask me, I think-- well…" Tomoi seemed to quiet down before a pat on the back from Lowain calmed him,

"We're bros aren't we? Got nothin' to hide!" Lowain boasted, confident.

Elsam laughed, "yeah, yeah, Spill it Tomoi!" 

Tomoi nodded, uncrossing his arms and looking to his brothers in crime, in their, 'what if' situations, "Seox, he seems scary. I kinda dig it guys, and, well, you didn't hear this from me, but…" the two leaned in close as Tomoi spoke, focused, their scenarios had gotten serious now. "I saw him without his mask, totally hot, smokin'... listen, we all agree Kat is superior…" The two synchronized muttered yeses under their breaths as Tomoi continued, 

"But--! He totally compares to Kat!" Tomoi laughed as he leaned back, Lowain and Elsam blinking at him, Lowain shaking his head,

"No way, No way! Impossible!" 

Elsam, looking over towards where Lucius and Rackam had been, tapped the two on the shoulder, who were in a very deep debate over this now, to get them to look up. 

Browsing a bookshelf was none other than Seox himself, his fingers tracing over the spines of the books he would eventually pull from it. A stack of them in his arm, although he seemed to have no trouble at all holding such a weight. Tomoi looked to Lowain, then Elsam, almost worried Seox overheard something of their foolish conversation. 

With a smirk, Lowain poked Tomoi in the side, leaning over into his ear, "If he's really your Kat, go help him like a true gentleman would." Tomoi wouldn't deny he shuddered, and all of this was feeling like a dare… 

Within the next moments, pushed up from the sofa, Elsam smiling coyly, Lowain leaning back to enjoy the view as he winked, " _ Do your best! _ " Written across his smirk.

Tomoi walked over, pushing back his hair and trying to make his inner confidence spill out at the seems. As he got a couple steps behind Seox he cleared his throat. 

...nothing.

Seox, pulled another book from the shelf, and placed it on the incredibly high pile, Tomoi knew he had two pairs of eyes on his back waiting for the moment he would slip up and maybe make a fool of himself but-- no! Tomoi breathed heavy through his nose and spoke, 

"Say, that's looking pretty heavy, need any help? Could help take them to your room for you!" He smiled as Seox eventually noticed him, looking back, mask covering his eyes he blinked and then shortly after sighed. 

"I knew you were there. Wasn't expecting  _ this _ though." Seox looked to the books on the verge of tilting on his arm, huffing he handed a book to Tomoi, 

"Hold this." Which, as instructed he did, Tomoi, looking at the books in Seox's one arm, worried him. How many was he hoping to read--?! Tomoi just hoped they wouldn't fall, he didn't seem insistent on stopping either. 

  
  


"Alright." Another three books pushed into his hands and then one from Seox's pile as well landed in Tomoi's hands. 

"I'm going to assume you're a fan of reading? That's cool, wish I had more time to, been a while since I have, with our job on here, it's pretty tiring and I never have the strength to keep my eyes open after dinner is finished!" Tomoi whined out the last part with a pout, really setting his point.

Seox didn't seem to know what to say, besides start walking, he nodded his head and hummed as a response. "Follow me to my room, and yes, I find reading something calming." Tomoi could almost hear the cheers of Lowain and Elsam as he and Seox walked out of sight of them. 

_...no he definitely did. _

Tomoi thought he was done speaking, but, Seox spoke as the door shut behind them, "A shame you don't… You mentioned dinner? So...  _ I'm going to assume _ you're the cook here, or one of them." Their slow pace had Tomoi looking over to Seox, realizing it was his turn to talk, 

"Oh! Yeah, totally! Lowain, Elsam and I! We do all the cooking for the whole Grandcypher. It's not easy, but we all decided we would help out in any way we could." Tomoi grinned, excitement rolling off of him. At the same moment he was suddenly conscious of the time. They would have to start preparing soon, though, he was busy right now. Tomoi was sure his bros wouldn't mind him being a bit late. 

"Oh, your friends who were staring at me before? I don't blame them, someone like me hiding their face is pathetic--" 

"No, it's not!" 

Seox almost jumped, he wasn't expecting such a loud response, if one at all… just a quiet walk back to his room with some chatter…  _ limited _ chatter at that. Tomoi was somewhat of a firecracker in his eyes, but, it was a nice change of pace-- his thoughts kept running wild and thankfully cut once the other began speaking again. 

Seox didn't even notice he had stopped walking. The heavy bundle in his arms was suddenly heavy.

What was this feeling all of a sudden?

Tomoi really didn't mean to yell, or did he yell? How could he fix this, a million thoughts all ran rampant in his mind as he felt a chill run over him, 

He had to fix this.

"I mean, it's not pathetic, it's… cool! You look cool with it! I like it... what does it matter what others say? ...and well-- they weren't staring, they think you're really cool too… because I was..." Tomoi couldn't tell Seox's expression behind said mask, but a laugh escaping his lips was more than enough to make him feel more than embarrassed right now. 

He stopped talking out of courtesy for himself, better not make too much of a fool talking to Seox-- his equivalent of Lowain's crush on Kat.

Wait. 

Crush?

_ Tomoi had a crush on Seox.  _

"--Because you were?" Tomoi landed back to reality as he heard words, specifically words directed at him. A nervous laugh escapes Tomoi as he looks to Seox, 

"I was talking about how cute you probably look under…" Tomoi looked away, restating when Seox started walking again, "Well… well… You always look so cool with the mask, fighting and killing monsters in one swoop! I well-- I think you're just really awesome, Seox!" He took a breath, "So, I… tried to imagine what you looked like, under the mask." More quiet steps, the reassuring hums coming from Seox. 

"I ended up imagining how… well…  _ cute _ you looked, Lowain really likes Katalina, but I've seen you in battle so many times and I can't help but be amazed every time! So, I… lied and said I saw you without your mask, and was blown away. Even more than with Kat! I've seen you around so many times, heard such cool stories, I well…" Tomoi stopped. "sorry..." Tomoi looked to Seox, waiting for an angry reply, but, he appeared to be laughing softly. 

Seox, laughing. 

It almost startled himself as he did it but everything the other was saying… cute? Lying about seeing his face to prove some point, it was, least to say, admirable. Seox found himself thinking how nice it was of him almost, not seeing his mask of something of horror, not constructing a story on how he was monstrous beneath the mask… but,  _ cute _ . 

Seox shouldered open his door, stifling his laughter. Looking to his strange grey haired accompaniment. 

Before Tomoi had known it they were stopped in front of a half creaked open door. Seox nudging it open with his free shoulder. 

"You're truly something." Seox walked into the room, and Tomoi followed, head bowed, "sorry for intruding." He muttered. 

Seox looked to him after setting books down on his nightstand. With little consideration, he then walked up to Tomoi.

Tomoi's heart was beating too quick for him to even take a breath, Seox, instead of anything Tomoi could have imagined, simply shut the door behind them, taking the books from his hands. 

Seox looked to Tomoi, hiding what he felt was a smile. "What's your name?"

"Tomoi." He bowed his head slightly upon saying it and felt a flush run over him realizing he never introduced himself. 

"It's nice to meet you, Tomoi. Can you come back after you're finished with dinner?" Seox set this stack of books on the bed in his room and Tomoi was nervous his heart would explode. 

"Ah, of course I'll come right over!" He didn't ask why, but before he could even stretch his arms out after carrying such a heavy delivery, his eyes went wide. 

Upon the request to return and the small shock of being in such proximity, he hadn't realized Seox had his mask firmly in his hand, sitting with his hair covering some of his face, most of his defining features were visible though--

Seox's voice rang through the small room, hitting Tomoi's chest instantly.

"I'm not sure why you said you lied,  _ Tomoi _ , you've definitely seen my face. Haven't you?" The pale of his eyes shimmered against his own and the distance between them had Tomoi grateful. The silver strands of his hair framing him oh so nicely as Tomoi looked down to the floor so his heart wouldn't explode. 

Because if he didnt leave, his heart would explode, he was sure of it now. 

"I'll… I'll-- be back soon!"

"Of course, thank you for the help." He heard a book being picked up as he quickly exited the room with a click behind him. 

Tomoi wasn't right, Seox was even more beautiful than he could have imagined. 

-

"A total angel…" 

"Tomoi stop staring into space, the pots boiling over!" Elsam quickly threw a lid onto the pot Tomoi was supposed to be stirring and looked closely at him. 

"Lowain, do you think he's come down with something?" Lowain, chopping up various vegetables and throwing them in a pan looked over and tilted his head, 

"Well… maybe it has something to do with how much he's been muttering to himself. He's totally got it bad, head over heels!" Lowain hummed as Elsam looked over, "the sickness of  _ love _ that is!" Lowain laughed and tapped them both on the shoulders, "hey, hey, I'm happy for you! But, if the Grandcypher doesn't get their food soon, that'll be so many people unhappy with you! Comeon' Tommy!" 

With a ruffle to his hair Tomoi snapped out of his thoughts and nodded, he'd be back to Seox soon, figure out what the invite was for, but first came the Grandcypher. 

-

"Exhausted…" 

"Totally bushed…"

"Yeah… I wanna sleep forever…" 

The three of them leaned against the counter, Elsam, Lowain and Tomoi all in a line. After feeding the whole Grandcypher, and themselves, the bros were exhausted, most of the cleaning finished, they all let out a yawn, synchronized. 

"Tommy, did we ask how your sickness is doing?" Lowain nudged Tomoi who blinked back to consciousness, 

"What, Sick? no way! What are you talking about?" Tomoi looked lost while Elsam laughed uncontrollably. 

Lowain soon after joined him and Tomoi wasn't sure to laugh with them or stay confused.

Lowain just patted Tomoi on the shoulder, "this love sickness! You were totally staring at nothing before, like totally a zombie!" Tomoi felt his whole face flush and crossed his arms, ears wilting visibly. 

"Well--!" Tomoi steadied himself and then placed his hands on his hips, "at least he invited me to his room, right now actually!" 

Elsam and Lowain went quiet and looked at Tomoi as if he'd said something crazy, which, to be fair was classified as crazy. 

"Woah, woah, woah--! Hold up-- you have a date!?" Elsam poked at his face and Lowain was at a loss for words before taking Tomoi's face in his hands. Tears forming at the corners of his eyes. 

"Elsam… he's finally grown up, he's done it, Tommy, you got where no other man was able to go." Lowain wiped a tear and let him go, Tomoi looked to Elsam who was also faux wiping his eyes. 

"Bros…" Tomoi clutched his chest and nodded triumphantly, "I won't let you down!" The wails of them all soon turned into bellows of laughter and had Tomoi keeling over, a pat on the back from Lowain as they all left the kitchen and Tomoi split from the two to go see Seox. 

-

A couple raps against Seox's door had a low voice answer, "what is it?" Tomoi felt himself freeze, had he forgotten-- maybe he'd forgotten and… 

"Oh, right." The muffled voice spoke again and a few other noises Tomoi couldn't place before the door had opened, Seox, mask firmly placed against his face appeared as the door creaked open. "Hello again, come in." 

Tomoi nodded and grinned, "Of course!" He was probably way too delighted to be here, the strange familiar feeling of his heart beating out of rhythm. Walking in and closing the door behind him he stood awkwardly as Seox opened up a book once more and flipped his place to the first page. 

"Aren't you coming to sit?" Seox questioned and Tomoi fumbled slightly as he nodded, walking over. "I don't get tired anymore, but..." Seox trailed on as Tomoi sat beside him on his bed, the proximity had him feeling all too warm, anxious about the smallest things.

"I find if I read enough I can end up sleeping, if only just for a little bit." Seox placed his hand to his face and pulled off his mask, "you look exhausted." Seox didn't say it as a question, a direct observation that Tomoi just laughed off and shrugged. 

"Well, when I work myself so hard it's bound to happen, also always got to make sure to get my looks down packed for the day, a lot of prep goes into looking this good-- sleep is one of them!" Tomoi boasted and Seox couldn't help but smile, hidden behind his hand.

"Seems to be working out for you." Seox looked to him and within seconds Tomoi's heart got the feeling of once again, exploding into tiny pieces. Tomoi smiled and scruffed up his hair. Some distraction of the piercing gaze that was bearing into him… but he didn’t feel like looking away, he just wanted to revel in the compliments and just everything that was Seox himself. 

Tomoi felt his mind go fuzzy whenever he looked at Seox, he didn’t know why, but, he wanted to be closer to him, scootching over, he placed his hand against Seox’s shoulder and leaned in, “Can I…? well...” Tomoi smiled and looked at Seox.

Seox had been taken slightly aback by the hand on his shoulder though, not upset, simply leaning into him, feeling the warmth of it against his skin. Seox didn’t mind it, he liked it if it was Tomoi.

It was something strange, especially for Seox to come to. 

"I think you look really beautiful right now." Seox lowered his hand from his mouth, finally showing the weak smile that had formed from the compliment, Tomoi looking pleased with himself as he moved closer, placing his hand on Seox's. 

"You're a bold one, most people give me a look and run… but to think that you'd fallen for a concept of someone even with every story you must have heard of me." Seox breathed a sigh of relief, a small laugh escaping his lips, "do not be upset when I say I find it funny, it's just somewhat, comforting..." Seox looked off, perhaps remembering something of the past and then back to Tomoi, gripping his hand slightly tighter, "That there was someone like you out there, who was free of judgement." 

-

Tomoi wasn't sure who had started the kiss but he remembered he felt dazed after Seox pulled away. His eyes had fluttered shut, he leaned more into Seox, their fingers gripped tight against the bed. The candlelight slowly faded into tiny shadows as the wick threatened to sizzle out completely. 

Seox still held the book in his hand, presumably what was blocking the light from showing the two of them lip locked. 

Seox hadn't remembered how long it lasted, just the feeling of Tomoi's hand against his shoulder and how his small whines against his lips made his chest tighten. 

Pulling away once more from Tomoi, Seox looked to him, his cheeks flushed, taking in shallow breaths to regain whatever composure he had left. 

Tomoi smiled once he'd gotten his bearings, it felt like he would never stop, the moment as Seox went to lean in again, Tomoi gripped his shoulder tight and used his free hand to cover the yawn that escaped his lips. 

Seox, with a broader smile of his own now, placed his book down and instead gave Tomoi a kiss to his forehead. "I think, that's enough for now then." 

As much as Tomoi would rather die than admit defeat, as he went to argue he felt another yawn come on, cutting off his words. "Yeah, maybe I'm a bit more tired after all… need sleep in order to keep up the looks, well, I already explained it all." The usual loud pipe of his voice was toned down to not bother whoever lived next door to Seox, he knew his usual tone would have been too much for the time of night. 

Without asking much permission Tomoi flopped himself down, wrong way on the bed and shut his eyes, "this bed's so comfy, the bunks we share are so lame compared to this… makes me not wanna go back, but, my bros will probably worry." The words spoken half onto Seox's mattress had Tomoi almost half asleep. 

Upon seeing the state of him, he repositioned himself against the headboard, Tomoi resting near enough he could lead his hand through his hair. Seox's other hand had a book in it, the one that was flipped to the first page. "I'll wake you up before morning, rest for now." The response he got was a muffed splice of 'sure' and 'okay' more of a 's'okay' coming out of him. 

Seox simply nodded and started at the first word against the page, opening his mouth to begin reading the book aloud. A tale of knights and their hardships, finding a beautiful island that makes them leave fighting behind and live peacefully… 

Tomoi wasn't sure of when he fully fell asleep, just how comfortable he was, enveloped in Seox's warm voice. The low sound that traveled far enough to echo through his dreams. 

With one last thought before he slept…

_ Lowain and Elsam were going to be so jealous. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's just some wholesome content folks, what else were you expecting?
> 
> This is an appreciating catboys only zone and you are also OBLIGATED to wish Gabbi a happy birthday in the comments upon seeing this... and uh, discuss your love for catboys too.
> 
> I will be listening and watching 👀 
> 
> As always kudos and comments are appreciated! Sometimes I wonder about the rare pairs I choose. Feel free to hit me up on any of my social media you can find for requests and have a great day my dudes!


End file.
